


Selkie girlfriend Gwen

by Sweet_Solitude



Category: Original Work
Genre: Courtship, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Scissoring, Selkie - Freeform, Sex on the Beach, Terato, Teratophilia, monster girlfriend, monster love, selkie girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 10:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14330604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Solitude/pseuds/Sweet_Solitude
Summary: Another request from Tumblr, a selkie girlfriend for the reader!





	Selkie girlfriend Gwen

You toss your bag on the floor next to the door and sigh in relief. You really needed a holiday and you couldn’t believe your eyes when you spotted an ad in the paper saying there was a cottage at the sea for rent at a amazingly low price.   
It didn’t take long to organize the trip and you found yourself on a train only few days after, excited to have some time off of work. You always loved the sea, its beauty, the sound of waves splashing on the sand.   
On the first day in the cottage you made a quick check if everything was alright with the place, went shopping to the tiny grocery story nearby, and changed the sheets in the bedroom. Then you put on a light dress and went on a walk along the beach, just as the sun was setting, its warm light reflecting in the water. You sat on the sand, letting the sound of water sooth your soul and enjoyed the view until it got dark.  
Next day you took a basket with you, planning on eating your lunch at the beach, and as you spread a blanket on the sand, you noticed someone in a distance, behind the rocks. It was a woman, bathing. Thinking it was probably a local person, you returned your attention to the food and the book you brought with you. After some time you looked there again and noticed she was bathing, and throwing glances at you. She had long, blond hair. You waved in a greeting, wanting to be polite, and she waved back. As the day went on you put your book aside and decided to take a walk, to get a little exercise after sitting for so long. The woman was gone, you noticed, and as you got closer to the rocks, you saw something lying n one of them. Without thinking, you picked it up and and marveled at the strange fabric. It was silky, soft, and you realized it wasn’t a fabric, but a skin, probably from an animal. You wondered who might’ve left it here. It was pale gray, mottled with white dots. As your fingers caressed it, you heard a gasp behind you.  
You turned around and saw the blond woman, staring at you with wide, black eyes. She was tanned and freckled. You noticed she was really pretty, with a round face and a small button nose.  
“Oh, hello.” you said with a smile. “Uhm... is this perhaps yours? I saw you bathing here before and found this on the rocks!” You handed the strange skin to her and at first she was throwing confused looks at you, at the skin and then back at you.  
She slowly reached for it and took it with a nod. Your fingers brushed and she jerked her hand back at the touch, as if startled.  
You were a little confused. She must’ve been really shy. You understood that some people had problems with physical contact so you just smiled at her.  
“Well, I better get going. I spent enough time on the fresh air today. See you around!” You turned around and started walking back to the blanked, to get your things, when you felt someone grab your hand.  Surprised, you saw her holding your hand with one hand, an pressing the skin to her chest with the other. She was blushing.  
“Thank you.” she said with a soft, pleasant voice.  
“Uh...you’re welcome...?” you answered. Then she just turned and jogged away along the beach.  
You looked after her for a while, wondering, but then you shrugged and got back to the cottage. But there was a strange tingling sensation where she touched your hand.  
Next morning, wanting to check out the area and maybe get some souvenirs, you opened the door to find a bunch of shells laid down on the wooden steps in form of a heart.   
You took a look around but there was no one. Thinking it was some kids, you just smiled and collected the shells. They were a little different from the ones you saw at the beach, they had white markings on them and were bigger, but also pretty and not one was chipped. You decided to bring them back home with you after the trip.  
Then you grabbed your keys and walked to the tiny village, where you spent some pleasant time shopping. Until you found a sweet little souvenir store. It had a display window with things made from shells, corals and driftwood, where you noticed the same shells you found this morning on your steps. Without thinking twice, you entered the shop and started looking around.  
“Can I help you?” you heard someone say behind you. There was an old lady behind the counter, with silver white hair in a braid that hung over her shoulder. She had black eyes and was smiling at you.  
“Oh hi! Yes, I was looking for some nice things to bring back home with me, souvenirs. And I saw these pretty shells in your window, with the markings. I never saw them before.”  
“They come from a certain type of mussels that are only native to these parts. They don’t live anywhere else along the shore!” she pointed at a pile of leaflets that had some information for tourists about the local animals and plants to be found on the beach. You took one and put it in your bag.   
“I see. I rented the white cottage at the beach for the next two weeks and this morning I found some of these shells on my steps. I thought it was a local greeting custom!” you laughed.  
She didn’t respond but gave you an intense look.  
“Yes...” she said slowly. “You can call it that.”  
You selected a few little things from the store and bought them, wishing the old lady a good day. She smiled at you but you couldn’t shake off the feeling that something was going on. She seemed ... surprised, after you told them about the shells, and then she was just staring you until you left the shop.  
Shrugging, you went home, thinking that all places have their share of weird local old people.  
Next day, you just woken up, when there was a knock at your door. Still a little drowsy, with messed up hair, you opened up to see that young woman from before, standing there, smiling at you.  
“Good morning.” she said.  
“Morning...”   
“I uhm... I wanted to invite you to some breakfast, if you liked fried fish?” she fumbled with her hands, visibly shy. You were a little confused why a stranger would invite you to breakfast but being nice to tourists was probably a common things to the people in the village.  
“Sure. Just let me get dressed.” you answered and smiled back at her.   
She beamed at you. “I’m waiting at the beach!” she said and ran down the stairs.  
Taking a deep breath, you put some clothes on and brushed your hair. Then you grabbed two bottles of water and some fruits for you both and went out.  
She was easy to find. There was a little fire on the beach, with two big fishes on sticks frying above it. When you got near, she got up from the sand and smiled.  
“I’m so glad you accepted!” she said and  jumped towards you. You didn’t have time to react when she leaned in and rubbed her nose on yours. You took in her scent, sharp, salty and tangy, like the sea itself.   
As confused as you were at her actions, you found it endearing and innocent, so you just laughed and handed her the fruits. She took them from you and as your hands brushed for the second time, you felt a little spark and that tingling feeling, just as last time.  
She sat down and started to take the sticks out of the sand, handing you your fish. It smelled delicious.  
“Did you caught them yourself?” you asked.  
“Yes!” she seemed happy and proud. “I wanted you to like it so I got them from a little further from the shore, they taste better!” she chirped, biting into her fish. Something white sparkled in her mouth and you thought for a second that you saw sharp teeth. But it was probably just a reflection of the sun...  
“That’s very nice of you.” Damn, that fish tasted good. You finished it quickly and only after a while you noticed that she was watching you, smiling happily. You swallowed the last bite. “Wow, that was probably the best fish I’ve ever eaten!” you said to her a little awkwardly. Her look was very direct and she seemed to blush at your praise.  
“Do you treat all tourists so nicely?” you asked as a joke.  
“Of course not!” she laughed. “It was only for you!” She took a peach from the pile of fruits you brought, and bit into it. This time you were sure you saw sharp teeth and you froze, confused. You watched her chew and how the juice covered her lips, glistening in the sun. She moaned at the taste and you looked down, not wanting her to catch you stare.  
“I’m Gwen.” she said and you looked at her again. Her eyes were black and sparkly.  
“I’m Y/N.”   
You saw a smile appear on her face, and she repeated your name softly.  
“I like it!” she said and you tried to hold your hair back as the sea breeze blew it on your face.  
“Let me take care of that!” she sprang on her feet and got behind you before you could say anything. Gwen gathered your hair in her fast little fingers and started braiding it.  
“Tomorrow I’ll try to catch a bigger fish, if you liked it!” she said in her melodic voice.  
At first, you tried to say something. You didn’t know she wanted to meet you again, and you wanted to tell her she didn’t have to catch any fishes for you, but then you felt so strangely comfortable at the thought, and it felt so nice and cozy when she braided your hair, that for a second you wanted to lean back, and rest your head on her chest.  
“There, finished!” she sad and you snapped back to reality.  
Gwen sat back at your side, but this time closer, so you could count all the freckles on her nose if you wanted to.  
You spent a couple of hours with her, until she had to go home, to help her grandmother, she said. Again, before you could protest, she leaned in and rubbed her nose on yours.  
She was a little weird, but also very cute, and seemed interested in you. Or you only imagined it. It was months since you dated someone and maybe it was your loneliness speaking. Actually, you wouldn’t have anything against a summer fling, if Gwen didn’t seem so genuine and innocent.   
In the evening, when you were taking a shower, you undid the braid Gwen made, and noticed she tied it at the end with a piece of cord that had the rare shells attached to it. For a second, as you stared at them, you wondered about the heart on the steps, but then you brushed it off.  
Gwen was back the next day, in the late afternoon, and this time, you invited her to the cottage and offered that you will prepare the fish. She agreed, but seemed more quiet and reserved. She sat at the table in the little kitchen with a pout and watched you cutting the fish.  
“Is something wrong?” you asked her.  
She bowed her head and made an unhappy face.  
“I spoke with my grandma yesterday, and she told me I may have made a mistake.” she said with a hushed voice.  
You sat beside her and put your hand under her chin, lifting her head so that you could look at her.  
“Why, what happened?” her black eyes were so sad you really got worried.  
“I didn’t know that you... that you didn’t know our customs. That you didn’t know who I am.” she said and her eyes filled with tears. “That first day, I thought you saw me on the beach, that you knew.”  
The tears spilled over and rolled down her tanned cheeks. She wiped them off with her hands.  
You sat there, confused, as she wept and the fish in the pan sizzled.  
“Gwen, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” you said.  
“That day, I was swimming in the sea and thought you saw me changing my skin. And then you gave it back to me after I left it on the rocks for a moment. This would actually mean I could just leave because you didn’t keep it, but when I touched you, I felt it... “ More tears ran down her face. “I knew instantly you were the one, so I gave you a sign that I would like to court you and you took the shells...!”  
The shells, the heart. So it was Gwen who left them.  
“You wanted to... court me?” you asked. She nodded, sniffing.  
“And then I caught the fish for you and you accepted it, I thought things were going well but I told grandma of it and she said you didn’t know the sign and thought it was a local thing we did to greet tourists.” she sobbed again and something flashed in your memory.  
Changing skin, giving it back...? Could it be that she was a...?  
“Gwen, will you tell me who you are? you asked her with your heart beating fast. It seemed to unreal.  
She looked at you, sad, resigned. Then she just took your hand and led you out of the kitchen, out of the cottage, to the beach, where the sun was already setting. She took you to the rocks and dug out the skin you found that day. Then she proceeded to take off her clothes and put the skin on her and before you knew it, there was a seal on the beach where Gwen stood a moment before. She had the same black eyes, and the tiny dots on her snout were just like Gwen’s freckles. She had a brighter color than the usual seals you saw on the shores.   
Gwen, meaning fair in welsh.  
You stood there, in shock, as she peeled her skin off again and the young woman was back on her feat, bare, her eyes avoiding yours.  
“I thought you knew, and that you accepted me, that you wanted me.” she said.  
“Oh, Gwen.” you understood how unhappy this must’ve made her. You knew the stories of selkies, of how taking their skins were forcing them to stay with the human, and returning them set them free. You gave her back the skin, which means she was free. But she chose to court you.  
“It’s alright.” she said, still not looking at you. “I won’t bother you again. I now this was probably all weird for you.” She cradled the skin to her chest.  
“Goodbye.” she took a step to leave, but you found yourself grabbing her arm, much to your own surprise. There was something that told you to stop her from leaving. That tingling...  
“I don’t want you to go...” you said, and she looked at you with hope.  
You brushed her wild, long hair from her face and she leaned into the touch.  
This beautiful, sweet creature wanted you as her wife, you though amazed, and the tingling got stronger. It was like a crawling under your skin wherever she touched you or you touched her. It pulled at your heart a little and you thought about what she said, about knowing you were the one for her after you touched her. Maybe it didn’t only work for selkies?  
Cautiously, as to try if you were sure, she stepped closer, and when you smiled at her, she dived into your arms, putting hers around your middle and pressing her face to your neck.   
You felt strangely satisfied, as if drinking water after being thirsty, or sitting down after a long walk. Your body was relieved when you held her so close.  
“This is going to change so many things.” You whispered in her hair.  
She looked at you.  
“In a good way, of course.” you smiled, and she beamed at you, rubbing her nose on yours. You chuckled. Selkie kisses.  
You lowered your head to her and catched her lips with yours. She made a tiny sound and then proceeded to kiss you back.  
She tasted like the sea and you marveled as her little tongue swirled around yours. She pressed herself closer to you and you felt her warmth seep through your clothes.  
Gwen slid her hands under your shirt and over your skin and you felt fire pooling between your legs.  
“There's a last part in the courtship before I can call you my wife.” she panted into your mouth. In the fading light of the sun slowly hiding behind the horizon, you saw her black eyes burning with fever. “I must claim you as a mate.” she pulled your shirt up and took it off you, then she unbuttoned your shorts, her movements frantic.   
Your breathing got fast and flat as she pulled the last of your clothes off your body. Then she made you lay down on the sand and covered you with her lean body. You moaned as you felt her skin, hot and smooth on yours. She kissed you again, it was more feverish, wet, she was impatient.   
Her hand were wandering on your body, caressing your breasts, kneading them as she moved her mouth on your neck and further down. She kissed your breasts and sucked one, then the other as you moaned. Her tongue swirled around your nipples and you felt her sharp teeth nibble them a little. Your back arched to met her touch as you craved more. She then kissed your belly and went lower.  
You fingers fisted her hair as she got near your mound, her hands slowly spreading your thighs. The first lick across your sensitive nub made you moan loudly. She teased you, sucking on it gently, and then licking across your slit. You writhed under her and felt yourself getting wetter. She looked up at you and smirked wickedly, showing her sharp fangs.   
When she came back up and switched positions, getting her to lay back on the sand. You lifted her right leg and straddled her. Gwen gasped as your lips touched. She closed her eyes when you moved against her, the fluid motion of you hips sending jolts of pleasure through you both. You felt how wet she was and how your juices mixed together and made it more pleasurable when you rubbed your clit against hers.  
You leaned forward and kissed her, caressing her breast with one hand, and teasing her nipple with your thumb. She moaned into your mouth and you enjoyed every sound, every shuddering breath that escaped her lips.   
You moved faster, putting more pressure as you slid back and forth against your wife’s sex and she clung to you desperately, sweat covering both your bodies as you were pressed together.   
Gwen gave out a whimpering sound and you felt her jerk beneath you, her hands holding onto you as she continued to buck her hips up. Soon you followed her and felt pleasure overflowing you as you inhaled her sharp scent, hiding your face in the crook of her neck.  
You both panted, coming down from the peak, still in each other arms. You then laid your head on her chest and she held you close, kissing your forehead.  
“Mmmm.” you hummed.   
“I am so happy.” she whispered in bliss.   
Soon after that, you moved to the village and the locals sold you the cottage for a shockingly low price, now that you were a part of the community, being the wife of a selkie. Gwen what so happy she was trying to spoil you on every step of your shared life, catching your favorite fish in seal form and bringing it to you.  
“It’s the instinct.” she explained. “It makes me happy when I am able to provide for my mate.”   
You chuckled. “What a wonderful wife I got myself.” you murmured as you rubbed your nose on hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at terato-romance.tumblr.com!


End file.
